Dream of You and I
by finchel4everbelieveinthetether
Summary: When Rachel and Finn meet up again at Wemma wedding, old yet current feelings break through. Can they keep a hold on their emotions and thoughts? Or will it become their dream come true? Canon as of 4x10 but will probably take more plot points/scenes from s4 in future chapters. Rated T for now but may be M later, not sure yet. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story so I am not sure how it will work out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

**PS: I wrote this in December so the story is canon up to 4x10**

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

There she was. Second row with the rest of the glee club. Looking gorgeous, same as usual. _Damn it, stop staring_ he told himself, _It doesnt matter how god damn beautiful she is, shes not yours._

**Rachel's POV**

_Oh god, there he is, dont stare dont look. Focus on the groom._ Her mind started to drift to how he looked on their wedding day. The first one. The suit that fit him like a glove, high heart and the joyous expression full of undying love with the unremovable smile. Unlike the second one. That faithful day. The same glove-like suit, a heavy heart, and the expression filled with endless love now featured on a face full of sadness and longing that had a constant stream of tears.

_No, focus on today's groom._ She tore her eyes from him, after noticing that he was wearing the same suit, and focused on Mr. Shue.

She was happy for Will and Emma, she truly was. She just felt a sense of longing.

At that moment Ms. Pillsbury entered and it was apparent that she saw no one else but Will. It brought to mind he fact that she probably had that exact expression glued on her face for 3 years whenever Finn was in the room. Chuckling a bit at the memory.

"What are you laughing at? Shes gorgeous," Kurt whispered "I helped pick out the dress, can you tell"

"Of course I can" Rachel whispered back " but I was giggling at the fact that my face probably looked like that for 3 years in highschool"

"Oh sweetie, It still does. Now be quiet"

**No POV**

The rest of the ceremony went by in a breeze. Throughout the service Rachel was sub-consciously twirling her necklace, a fact that Kurt did not fail to notice, and then take great interest in when he realized excatly which necklace it was. A gold chain with a golden star pendant.

When the couple were saying their vows Finn was absent-mindedly rubbing his ring finger, thinking of the ring that should be there and how no other will ever take its place and tearing up a bit at the thought.

When the couple were exchanging vows Rachel glanched down at the hands and to her surprise her ring was there. She wondered why it was there before remembering that she'd worn it on her date with Brody the week before, becuse it conplimented her outfit and must have forgoten to take it off.

Who was she kidding? Looking up and seeing he tears in his eyes she admitted it to herself. She'd left it on and worn it so that she'd had a part of him with her, so that she wouln't forget him and as a sign that she was taken and always would be. It dawned on her that that is why she and Brody fought. Well that and the fact that when Santana showed up at the restaurant and Rachel wanted to catch up with her even though she was out with Brody. Sure she was out with him, but that did not give him permission to be a jack-ass with her best friend who she hasnt seen in months whereas shes spend the last few weeks with him. It was in that moment that she decided that Brody had to clean up his act if he wanted her to be his girlfriend. She told him so and he broke it off right then and there. Santana had taken her home expecting the usual waterworks show that always came after being broken up with, but not a single tear was shed. Thinking back on it, she realized that it didnt hurt her because she was already broken. She had broke herself when he left him in the auditorium, when she hid her true feelings when she left that bathroom after the performance of Grease, and when she kissed Brody the first time and everytime since.

In that moment, sitting on her couch, she shattered. That was when the tears started, scaring the heck out of Santana. But when Santana noticed the ring on Rachel's finger she put the pieces together and solved the puzzle.

* * *

**Author's Note : If you guys like it I'll continue. Just review and let me know thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My idol Cory Monteith died on July 13 2013 at age 31. I finished this chapter on the 12th. I am just now realizing that Cory wouldn't want us to stop doing the things we love. In fact I believe that we are keeping his memory alive by continuing his character in our thoughts and written works. My prayers are with Lea and Cory's family and my heart goes to them aswell and to all my fellow gleeks. We will make it through this together. I love you guys!**

**Rest In Peace Cory**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way owner of glee**

* * *

After the ceremony the guests moved to the cocktail hour outside.

Rachel went to get some food and spotted Mercedes and Quinn chatting on the other side of the patio. She grabbed a pink martini before heading over to her friends.

* * *

Finn arrived at the cocktail hour late because he had to stay behind for the wedding photos, afterall he was the best man. As soon as he stepped outside his eyes zeroed in on her, well on her back. The mid-thigh pink dress she was wearing was really showing off her best assests. It was very Rachel Berry, fitted to the waist then loose with a v-necked back, and he assumed front aswell.

"She looks good doesn't she" said Kurt appearing beside him.

"Yeah" replied Finn without taking his gaze off her.

"Don't I get a hello"

Tearing his eyes from her figure he turned to his step brother, "Yeah dude, it's good to see you." he paused then seeing his opportunity he added, "How's New York?"

Kurt, seeing Finn's true intention rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless, don't think I don't know what you're doing mister. But incase you do care and since you asked, it's great. I love it there. My internship at is..."

As Kurt went on to talk about some new clothing trend, Finn let his eyes wander back to Rachel.

"...although I must say that you cleaned up well tonight although pink isn't your colour... Finn?"

Snapping his attention back to his brother, "Yeah?"

"And she's fine. She likes it there. It is where she fits in, more or less. But I think she also hates it."

"What do you mean? New York is where she belongs. It's where she's meant to be. She was never more happy than she was while we were in New York junior year." Glancing back over to Rachel as she threw her head back in laughter to something Mercedes just said.

"Incase you don't remember. Nationals in New York was where you took her on that awesome date, wrote an amazing song about your feelings and shared the kiss of the century. That's why she was so happy there, because she got you back. I think she hates it there because it's where that train took her. A constant reminder of her loss."

Turning to face Kurt, "What else was I supposed to do? New York is her home and I was just going to bring her down."

"You know what Rachel told me once, that her home isn't someplace, it's someone." Kurt said while shotting his brother a knowing look "She told you too, and we both know that you are her home." Seeing his brother return to staring longingly at Rachel he added "and oppose to what you think... you lift her to new heights and make her dreams come true. She was never more happy than she was senior year, especially when that ring" nodding towards the ring on Rachel's left hand "was resting in that exact spot."

When Finn noticed what Kurt was talking about he was speechless and when he turned to ask his brother why the ring was there, although he wasn't complaining, he found the space beside him vacant.

As Kurt walked away he smirked to himself, knowing that he had done his job.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I promise to update way more frequently in the future. Drop me a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story I'd dedicated to Cory and Lea. **

**The two of them are my inspiration and idols. Cory is forever a hero and Lea will forever carry him in her heart, right where he belongs. I think of them both consantly and there are times when I burst into tears. It has been two weeks. The two hardest weeks of my life. When Lea tweeted yeaterday I balled for hours because they deserve to be happy and to be in love. They are soulmates (present tense) and will be forever. I love them both dearly and while I tried to express myself here it's just not working. **

**Stay Strong Lea, we are here for you. Rest in Peace Cory, and watch over her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

* * *

Finn was still recovering when the guests were called into the reception hall.

_She's wearing my ring. She has it on. There has to be a reason. Does she still love me. Oh god I hope so. I mean it has to mean something..._

"Finn" Burt called, taking Finn from his thoughts.

"Yeah"

"You okay son"

"Yeah just nervous about my best man speech" Hoping the acting skills he picked up from Rachel were working. Although that wasn't what was on his mind, it wasn't a complete lie. He had spent so much time trying to write a speech but his word-vomit kept messing it up so instead he decided to express himself by song. Which was also coincidentaly also how Rachel heard him best, he reflected, although he might have taken that into account at the time. The only problem was that he hadn't quite decided on a song yet.

Burt was obviously not convinced that he was getting the whole story but he went along with it. "All right. Well you will do great"

"Thanks, Burt"

"Anytime son" Burt said, heading into the hall, Finn right behind him.

* * *

Inside the reception the members of the glee club had all been placed together. Ryder, Kitty, Marley, Jake, Unique and Sugar. Sam, Brittany, Artie, Blaine, Tina, and Mike at another. Rachel, Kurt, Puck, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes at a third.

"How are my grown up graduates?"

They turned to see Mr. Shue coming up to the table.

"Congratulations!" Rachel said with a smile that she hoped seemed genuine since she was still being flooded with memories of her almost wedding. Luckily he didn't seem to notice, as he was too filled with joy of finally marrying Emma.

As the others offered their congratulations, Rachel took a look around their table, disappointed that Finn wasn't placed there before remembering that as Best Man he would be seated at the head table.

"Thanks everyone but there is a reason why I came over other than to say hello. Emma and I were wondering if you guys would provide the music for the party tonight. If you guys don't want to then I will let the newbies know that its up to them but they know that they are backup. If you guys want the job it's yours."

"Of course ! How could we say no!" Rachel answered for the group without needing to consult them, she knew they were all on board. She also knew that they would all appreciate the opportunity to sing and perform together again.

"Great! I'll leave my national champs to it! And Rachel and Santana can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure " Santana responded.

"Emma and I would really like our firat dance to be sung and we were wondering if the two of you would be able to do that for us?" he asked once they'd moved away a few steps.

"We would be honoured ."

"Yeah I'm sure we could work something out."

"Great! It'll be after the Best Man and Maid of Honour Speeches. Thank you girls so much. And the two of you should come perform for the glee club sometime."

"Well I've already performed in Grease so..."

"I would love too, we leave next Saturday so anytime next week." Rachel said cutting off Santana.

"Awesome just let me know when you want to come in and I'll make time for you guys."

"Will do Mr. Shue." Santana said chuckling at her rhyme.

"You know you can call me Will, you are not my students anymore."

"Please, you will always be to us "

"We are always going to be your New Directions "

"I'd expect nothing else" said before the lights flicked as if they were in a performance hall. "Looks like it's about to start. The emcee will call for our first dance an that will be your cue. This is a secret so far, no one but Emma and the three of us know. Thank again girls." Then he turned and headed to the head table to be with his new . The girls' eyes following him as he went.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Santana said turning to face Rachel.

Letting her eyes linger on Finn, who had just took his place at the front of the room, for a second longer before turning to Santana "Yeah. I think I'll be okay."

"You let me know."

"I will. Thank you Santana" Then the lights dimmed, the spotlight lit up the emcee stand and the two girls took their seats.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I have already started the next chapter so it should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Was anyone else crying a river after that tribute? I was and I found it sortof theraputic.**

**I apologise for the really late update. I went on a canoe trip for a month and had no technology, then school started up again and I wasn't expecting the workload. Anyways, my apologies. I promise (for real this time) the updates will be much faster. But at least this chapter is almost twice as long as the last one :)**

**Disclaimer: As always Glee and it's characters are not mine**

**RIP Cory, forever loved**

* * *

After the emcee shared their embarassing stories of Will and Emma, and a fabulous dinner of chicken, fish, steak or, in Rachel's case, a vegan salad, it was time for the best-man and maid of honour speeches. Emma's sister finished her speech and then it was Finn's turn. He got up, headed to the stand, and turned to face the crowd.

"Uh hi everyone. Umm those who know me know that words aren't my strongpoint so I apologize that I don't have a speech prepared. So instead I'm going to sing for you guys. But before I do I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you to for all that you've done for me personally and for every single one of your students and glee clubers that had the opportunity to learn from you. And because of you, " he said, turning to face the head table, "and because of all the people at those three tables" turning to point at the three tables occupied by the former and current new directions, "and because of one other special person, I have decided what I'm going to do with my life. I want to be a teacher so I can teach and inspsire other students the way you guys did for me."

He stopped there to take a look around the room. His mom and Burt were crying, the glee clubbers were smiling, had tears in his eyes, and Rachel had her mega-watt smile that she reserved for him plastered across her face.

"So, umm that kindof turned into a speech but I'm going to stop there so that I don't mess it up. Basically, congratulations you two, you've waited long enough, and this song is for you. I hope it makes you realize how much you have done for me."

_Say my name, like it's the last time_

_Live today, like it's the last night._

_We want to cry, but we know it's alright_

_Cause I'm with you, and you're with me._

As he sang his eyes roamed the crowd before landing on her. Her long brown hair, not straightened or curled, just naturally beautiful. Her perfect face, minimal make-up, just the way he likes it.

_Butterflies , butterfies, we were made to fly,_

_You and I, you and I, colours in the sky._

_We could rule the world someday somehow,_

_but we'll never be as bright as we are now._

_We're standing in a light that won't fade,_

_Tommorow's coming but that won't change,_

_Cause some days stay gold forever._

_The memory of being here with you,_

_Is one I'm gonna take my life through,_

_Cause some days stay gold forever._

He thought back to the first time he heard this song. The two of them had gone to the lake for a late-night picnic last May when the song played on the radio. The words captivated him and compelled him to pull her up, place her on his feet and attempt a slow-dance. She had snuggled into his chest and he had put his chin on her head, both of them taking in the moment.

_Promise me, you'll stay the way you are._

_Keep the fight alive, and stay on my heart._

_When the storm feels like, it could blow you over_

_Remember you've got me, and I've got you._

_Cause we are,_

How perfect life had been. He couldn't believe that almost a year had passed since that night. How much life can change in a year.

_Butterflies , butterfies, we were made to fly,_

_You and I, you and I, colours in the sky._

_When the innocence is dead and gone,_

_these will be the times we look back on._

_We're standing in a light that won't fade,_

_Tommorow's coming but that won't change,_

_Cause some days stay gold forever._

_The memory of being here with you,_

_Is one I'm gonna take my life through,_

_Cause some days stay gold forever._

Looking at her, he could tell that she was having the same thought process. Entering into the bridge and final verse he made a promise to himself. A promise that no matter what was to come, he was never going to forget that night. With that in mind, he threw himself into the song.

_I won't, I won't, let your memory go, _

_Cause your colours they burn so bright._

_Who knows, who knows, what tommorow will hold,_

_But I know that we'll be alright._

_Cause we're,_

_Butterflies , butterfies, we were made to fly,_

_You and I, you and I, colours in the sky._

_We could rule the world someday somehow,_

_but we'll never be as bright as we are now._

_We're standing in a light that won't fade,_

_Tommorow's coming but that won't change,_

_Cause some days stay gold forever._

_The memory of being here with you,_

_Is one I'm gonna take my life through,_

_Cause some days stay gold forever._

When he finished, the audience burst into applause but he only noticed the inklings of tears in her eyes.

"Thank you everyone but I am not the main-event. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Shue, and now it's a pleasure for me to introduce the beginning of our entertainment tonight, the newest additions to the McKinley High Glee Club!" he announced and got off the stage as fast as possible to avoid getting in the performer's way.

Jake hit the play button awhile Ryder came up on stage and started to sing.

_Whoa-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-uh-oh_

Jake came up on stage to take the first verse.

_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

Ryder jumped back in for the second verse.

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

Marley joined them on stage, splitting the third verse with Jake in the same way that Owl City and Carly Rae did in the original.

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time (Whooo)_

Kitty and Unique jumped on stage for the chorus.

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

Marley took the next verse.

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

Then Ryder and Kitty split the next one.

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time (Whooo)_

All five of them sang the chorus while dancing a choreography consisting of a lot of swaying, front-steps, hand-raising, eratic movements. The audience laughed at the dance that was obviously derived from Finn's imagination.

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

Unique, Ryder and Marley each took a line of the bridge while Kitty and Jake took on a difficult dance routine that was not-quite equal to Brittany and Mike dancing but it was pretty close.

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then._

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there._

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then._

The rest of the current glee club shout-sang the next line before the newbies rejoined for the final chorus.

_It's always a good time!_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

He had a feeling that tonight would be.

* * *

**What do you think? Please leave me a review with any thoughts.**

**The songs in this chapter are "Gold Forever" by The Wanted and "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Ray Jepsen**


End file.
